Frozen In Time
by iamgoku
Summary: Seven year old Elsa's life was going great , until a magical portal opened up in her bedroom one night and now she finds herself stuck fourteen years in the future ! Now she and Anna must find her older self and stop the eternal winter while also trying to find out why Elsa was brought to the future , and how is she going to get home ? . (Takes place during and after the movie)
1. Chapter 1

**I , like many others have recently been swept up in the fandom of Frozen, it's such a great movie full of great songs and cuteness , I especially love the relationship between Elsa and Anna.**

**I saw the movie twice and was looking at some fan art , when I came across two pictures that really inspired me to write this fic, one was of young Elsa hugging older Anna ( which will be the cover image of the fic) and another one was of Older Elsa comforting a crying Young Elsa saying "do you want to build a snowman"**

**also I would like to thank three of my friends for supporting me while writing this , and giving me feedback and idea's and stuff. I promised them a mention in the forword so here it is.**

**THANKS SARA, KATIE ,AND KYRA ( AKA Miss Dann, Katherine, and Kaiza ) thanks for the help. you three are also getting OC's in the fic later on SO BE GRATEFUL, Katie came up with the name for this fanfic , so she deserves some extra credit.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy my little Time travel fic , I noticed there were none on here which was really sad, also this fic will span the movie Frozen , and a bit afterword, I'm planning to write a whole arc which takes place after the great thaw. and Olaf cause he's funny and apparently Sara thinks he's cute ( she will probably demand me to write a bunch of scene's for him , so if I get angry complaints about Olaf , they're being forwarded to you Miss Dann)**

**I will also include flashback and songs when needed, I will probably include one or two songs from the deluxe edition of the album which features songs that were removed from the movie, I especially like the duet between little Elsa and Anna called "We Know Better", really search it cause its cute.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own FROZEN or any of its characters , I do however own my OC's , or they might belong to the people who are the inspiration for them, we'll see.**

**(wind blows through window) **

**Jack Frost "hey , do I get a part in the story"**

**Iamgoku -_- "no"**

**Jack Frost "but why nooooot"**

**Iamgoku "cause this is strictly a Frozen fanfiction, not another Rise of the guardians crossover"**

**Jack Frost "well who else could be with Elsa im the spirit of winter , were perfect for each other"**

**Iamgoku "dude you do realise you're like 300 years old right , that's kind of weird"**

**Jack Frost ( smirks) "jealous"**

**Iamgoku ( smirks back ) "no , but she is" ( looks behind jack ) **

**Jack Frost ( turns around and finds an angry tooth fairy , holding one of North's swords and scowling) "uuumm ...Tooth what are you doing here hehe"**

**Iamgoku ( smiling even bigger ) "I called her, he's all yours Tooth"**

**Tooth ( smiles sweetly) "thanks Goku" ( she than chases jack around the room swinging the large blade around , trying to test just how far his immortality would go) **

**Iamgoku "hahahahaha , well since I almost got jack killed or at least heavily hospitalised, I guess I could give him a cameo in one of the future chapters with the other guardians"**

**( crash ) Tooth "GET BACK HERE JACK , IM NOT THROUGH MAIMING YOU YET"**

**Iamgoku ( sweat drops ) "ensuring he's fully healed by than"**

**also if you want to read some other Frozen fanfiction , I suggest TwistedTelepath's 'Mama's Little Snowflake' and DesperateWhisper's 'Little Love' they're chock full of cute fluff , and Motherly Elsa **

**anyway without further ado , I give you Frozen in time**

* * *

Thunder and lightning raged on throughout the sky, accompanied by the howling wind and pouring rain which bombarded the night sky. A fierce storm had fallen on the land of Arendelle that shook each and every building including the royal castle.

Not the best conditions for a good night's sleep, but the young princess Elsa slept soundly through the storm completely unaware of the roaring weather that surrounded her home.

This was not the case however for her younger sister Anna who was three years younger than Elsa, at the tender age of four. She had been awoken by the storm and was now sobbing into her mattress while shaking in fear under the blanket as she held on to one of her many dolls in a vicelike hug to try and fight the fear which was coursing through her.

Suddenly a huge bolt of lightning struck right outside their window, this was enough to completely terrify the poor girl into letting out a small shriek and bolting upright out of her hiding place. All she saw was the darkness of the room which was filled with shadows that seemed to stretch across the floor in menacing images.

The lightning briefly illuminating the whole room as Anna slid off the side of her bed, still clutching her doll with one arm she silently crept to the other end of the room where her sister Elsa was sleeping soundly. Coming to a halt just beside her sister's bed, she peered up and saw Elsa who was currently sprawled out under the covers, her head resting near the side of the bed.

Anna reached up and poked Elsa's arm

"E-Elsa" she whispered hoping that her sister would awaken. Getting no response she tried again.

"Elsa" she said in a slightly louder voice this time while poking her arm a little harder, this got her a groan from the sleeping princess who once again failed to respond , Anna was going to try again when once more thunder roared outside accompanied by several lightning strikes which were powerful enough to shake the windows .

This sent the younger girl into hysterics as all previous apprehension was gone

" AAAAARGH ELSA ELSA WAKE UP PLEASE" she cried, tears streaming down her face as she roughly shook her older sister around on the bed which was finally enough to wake the elder princess from her seemingly endless slumber.

"uh w-wha ?" was Elsa's tired reply her eyes wide as she was woken by a loud scream accompanied by being shaken around by her seemingly terrified sister, taking a few seconds to fully wake up Elsa looked down at Anna who was now wrapped around Elsa's arm and sobbing into her sleeve.

"A-Anna w-what's wrong?" said Elsa tiredly as she sat up and rubbed her eyes with her free hand, it was than she looked towards the window and noticed the storm that was still assaulting the castle and turning back to Anna who was still hugging her arm tightly, she leaned down to comfort her.

"Are you scared of the storm" Elsa said in a calm soothing voice while rubbing Anna's back with her free hand. After getting a nod in response Elsa reached down and scooped her younger sibling up and onto the bed right next to her.

"you can sleep with me than tonight" she said after moving over to let Anna lay down with her doll which she was now hugging to her stomach while still looking slightly afraid. Elsa lay down opposite her and placed her arm protectively around Anna.

"It's ok Anna, I've got you" Elsa said soothingly while hugging her sister closer to relieve her shaking form and try and stop her sobs.

"Nothing can hurt you as long as im here" she said while smiling at the younger girl

"P-Promise?" was Anna's whispered reply, looking at her sister with tired bloodshot eyes.

"Promise" said Elsa, her voice full of conviction.

Anna was calmed by her sister's words; the storm no longer scared her because as long as Elsa was here with her nothing bad would happen.

'_I won't let anyone hurt you _Anna' Was her final thought as she pulled the covers up over the two of them and snuggled closer to her sister as they both drifted off to sleep in each other's warm embrace.

**(Later that night)**

The storm had died down by this time, the rain was calmer and the sky was no longer littered with the sound of crashing thunder and lightning.

The two sisters were now both sleeping soundly in Elsa's bed. Anna was snuggled up to her side and snoring softly, her dreams filled with fun and happy memories that she had with Elsa like when she would use her magic to freeze the hall and they would skate around it while their parents were asleep, or the time Elsa would play tricks on their tutor by doing things like freezing her butt to her chair or freezing her tea when she wasn't looking.

Elsa was also having good dreams filled with her and Anna having endless fun and playing all day. She sometimes wondered why only she had powers and why not Anna as well, they could have so much more fun if she did and Elsa could show Anna how to do all her cool tricks she had invented and how to make the perfect snowman, Anna always loved it when she made a snowman.

Unbeknownst to the two sleeping girls, a small flicker of light appeared over the bed, it was green and about as small as a fist, it kept flickering more and more, longer each time until it was a shining ball of solid shimmering light.

Elsa's eyes winced at the unfamiliar disturbance, she had been awoken from her slumber once again, this time however it was not by Anna but rather a bright light that was floating above their bed.

Slowly sitting up on her pillow, careful not to wake Anna who seemed content to continue snuggling into her doll Elsa looked at the strange anomaly, shielding her eyes slightly from the brightness, she peered at the light which seemed to mesmerize her. Crawling forward to get a closer look she noticed that it was completely flat, like a circle that hung in thin air.

"What is that" she whispered to herself, she had never seen anything like this before, it was strange and odd but at the same time had a certain vibe about it that made her want to get closer.

Suddenly without warning small beam shot out of the void, this surprised the young girl who fell back onto her bed in shock.

Thankfully she had covered her mouth to avoid letting out her frightened squeal, anxiously she looked up at the beam with wide eyes and saw that it was now moving, and it began to spell out runes and letters in the air which hung in lines and rows in front of the girl.

And although Elsa had been tutored since she was three and new how to read and write quite well none of the writing made sense to her, it seemed to be in some language she didn't understand let alone could she figure out how or why this was happening. Nervously she extended her small hand which was shaking slightly and touched one of the runes.

Instantly the seemingly harmless figures sprang to life, they twisted and coiled up Elsa's arm like a snake around a branch. This made the poor girl react in fright as the runes spread around her body, she tried to brush them off but that did nothing to stop them, in a matter of seconds her entire body was covered with the glowing green symbols.

Elsa tried to call out to Anna but found that no sound would come out of her mouth no matter how hard she screamed and she found that she couldn't move either, her body was now paralysed by whatever strange magic was affecting her, her head was the only thing she could move and right now that didn't do her any good.

'_ANNA ANNA WAKE UP WAKE UP PLEASE! YOU GOT TO HELP ME'_ she tried to say, but nothing came out but air.

Elsa than felt a tugging sensation pull her towards the end of the bed, her body was turned around so that she could see the once small void was now a large hole in the middle of the room, and to her increasing distress she was being sucked right into it.

Struggling with all her might the young princess found that she was unable to stop herself from moving closer and closer to the void, she began to cry in utter horror and fear at the hole which was now right in front of her.

All she could see was an endless blackness in front of her and she was terrified of it, she didn't know what was going to happen to her, hoping that somehow this was all a bad dream and that she was still asleep in her bed next to Anna, and that in any moment now she would awaken to her little sisters smiling face that would let her know that everything's ok.

That was her last thought as she silently screamed as the darkness took hold of her and the void vanished in a flash of light.

Anna had awoken to a flash of bright light and instantly felt something was wrong, she looked up and found that Elsa was no longer with her, she was all alone in the large dark room and was frightened once again.

"E-E-ELSA" she cried, looking around the room for her older sister, hoping to find her hiding under the blanket or under the bed playing a mean trick on her.

But she got no response as she sat there sobbing in the darkness.

"E-Elsa?..."

.

.

.

**14 Years Later**

Anna's day was not going well at all, the eighteen year old was currently trudging through snow that went up past her knees. She was walking of course since her horse had abandoned her.

'_Traitor'_ she thought heatedly as she continued on, she couldn't help but reflect on how she got here in the first place.

**Flashback **

A few hours ago she had been having the greatest day of her life, the castle gate's had been opened for the first time since she had been five years old, she had been so excited to finally get to meet new people on the day of her sisters coronation .

And she had literally run into the greatest guy, Prince Hans of the southern Isles, he was so kind and handsome, he and Anna had had the time of their lives and had decided to get married, and things were going so well. Until they decided to tell Elsa about they're engagement, she had outright refused, saying that Anna couldn't marry a man she just met. And then it got even worse when Anna had tried to talk to Elsa, she wanted to know why she was always so cold to her, what had she done to get Elsa to push her away?

Anna had grabbed Elsa's glove during the argument and wouldn't give it back, not understanding what the big deal was as she kept pressing Elsa for answers. And then it happened, Elsa had demanded Anna to stop while also unleashing a torrent of ice out of her bare hands!

The guests reacted in fear and confusion; whispers of sorcery spread throughout the hall in an instant, Elsa ran out of the room with a look of absolute fear and regret plastered all over her face. She was met outside with a large group of her subjects who were eager to see her, unaware of her current state or the events that took place inside.

They kept trying to congratulate her on her coronation when Anna came rushing out the front door trying to stop her, she was followed by Hans and the Duke of weaseltown and his men. Elsa backed up to one of the fountains, unconsciously unleashing her power which froze the water solid arching up into an ice sculpture, The people gasped, their faces full of shock and fear as the moved away from there queen, who was now hyperventilating, she was unsure of what to do, the people were terrified of her and she was so scared, her powers were out of control.

So she ran

Anna followed her down to the peer where she saw Elsa had begun to run across the lake, freezing it with each footstep as she made her way to the other side which would lead her to the surrounding forests which led to the mountains. But that wasn't the worst of it, the water kept on freezing, soon the entire dock was encased in ice, which meant no one would be able to leave, it soon spread to the point where all of Arendelle was covered in ice and snow.

**Flashback end**

So here she was, trying to find her sister so that she could reverse the damage she had done to Arendelle. She couldn't get her mind of Elsa's powers, why didn't she tell her about it? Did their parents know? Is this why she had shut her out for so long?

She kept thinking back to when they were kids, had Elsa had her powers back then, the more Anna thought about it the blurrier her memory got. The memories seemed distorted somehow, as if they were not as they were supposed to be. Anna decided to think more about it later ,right now she had a job to do and the sooner she could get Elsa to come back and reverse the Winter , the sooner she hoped things could be back to normal not just for the kingdom, but for her and Elsa as well. She continued on, even though her body wanted nothing more than to rest and be warm, Anna pushed aside these feelings and kept focusing on finding Elsa.

Suddenly without warning she stopped, a small black circle appeared out of nowhere, a few feet in front of her, it was about the size of her head and just floating there in mid-air. Anna couldn't look away, it was if the circle was mesmerising her body, commanding her to stay put.

Anna gasped as it began to grow larger and larger, taking on a green glow as it expanded to the point where it was large enough that she could walk through, she moved closer towards it, she wanted to touch it, and something about it just seemed so inviting and so warm.

Her thoughts were cut off however when the void started expelling strange shapes, they appeared to be some form of old ruins and strange symbols that Anna had never seen before, she began to feel frightened, not knowing what was happening or what it would do to her. Her eyes widened as the green ruins began to form a small shape, at first it appeared to be a random blob, but then it started to morph and stretch, taking a more human shape. Whatever it was, it wasn't very big, Anna estimated it would only be about as big as her waist.

The green glow began to fade away, and the shape was revealed to be a girl. Anna slowly made her way towards the child as she saw that the runes were retreating back into the void which was also shrinking in size until nothing remained. Anna was in shock, first a weird black circle opened up in the middle of nowhere, and the next thing she knows there's a little girl being spit out of it.

Anna decided to save her questions for later, right now the kid needed her help and she wasn't just going to live a small child out in the wilderness by herself.

The girl was small, Anna guessed around the age of six to eight and was lying face down in the snow, she was wearing a blue nightgown and now shoes, her hair was also a light blond, about the same shade as Elsa's she noted strangely, since she had not seen any other person in the kingdom before with Elsa's hair colour.

Crouching on her knees, Anna reached down and turned the girl's head, that's when she saw something that absolutely shocked her to the core.

"E-E-Elsa?" Anna said to herself while recoiling in surprise, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. This girl was Elsa ! , there was no mistaking it, her face was exactly the same as Elsa's when they were younger, the memories she had of when they were kids were filled with her, exactly as she was now before her.

Anna began to freak out ,what did this mean, What was that void, it was obviously some kind of magic of course but why did it bring Elsa to the future, and why now of all times?. Dozens of questions filled her head, all of which she could only speculate answers for, not knowing exactly what to do.

A small groan caught her attention however, she looked down to find Elsa had begun to stir, her eyelids flickering open and Anna could see her bright blue eyes open tiredly.

Elsa awoke to the feeling of cold and snow, not that it bothered her due to her powers but it still confused her, all she remembered was that strange glowing hole that sucked her in, she was terrified when it swallowed her up as she scried and tried to call out for Anna but couldn't, and now she had awoken outside somehow and it was day time, she slowly raised herself up off the ground and inspected her surroundings trying to see how far she was away from home. She saw snow, lots of snow and trees; there was a small stream nearby as she could hear the water flowing softly through it.

She was interrupted however by the sound of someone coughing behind her, obviously trying to get her attention, so she turned around and was met with a girl who looked to be around eighteen. Elsa didn't know what to say, she was nervous and a bit scared, also the older girl was staring at her with wide eyes, Elsa just stared back there was something about her that seemed familiar, the other girl also looked familiar too.

"E-Elsa" said Anna as she stood there looking at her current younger sister, it was so strange to think of Elsa as being younger than her, but here she was in the flesh standing there staring right back at Anna with a nervous but curious expression once she heard her name called.

"H-How D-Do you know my n-name" said Elsa, she was trying to act as calm and formal as she could, trying to act like a proper princess but her obvious nervousness came out in her voice , and her legs that just wouldn't stop shaking.

Anna leaned down towards her sister until she was at equal height and put her hands on Elsa's shoulder.

"Elsa it's me, don't you recognise me" she said smiling slightly at the younger girl trying to make her feel calmer and less anxious.

Elsa looked at the older girl hard, she seemed familiar, her hair was the exact same colour as Anna's, and she looked a little bit like momma and papa, but she still couldn't place it.

Seeing the look on the younger girls face, Anna decided she would just have to come out with it.

"It's me, Anna" she said her smile growing.

Elsa had a look of utter shock on her face now, this girl was Anna? , she was way older than her, and Anna was her little sister she wasn't meant to be older, she was so confused right now.

"No" Elsa said with a small frown on her face, which made Anna look confused.

"You're not Anna she's only four, you can't be her" she said, her voice now cracking

"I know my sister, she's my best friend in the whole world, not you" she said even though her voice was still worried, this couldn't be Anna…..could it?

Elsa didn't give her time to respond as she turned around and ran towards a nearby tree, she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. First she got pulled through that weird hole and now this girl was saying that she was Anna, she didn't know what to think, she was scared and confused and she just wanted to go home to mama and papa, and most of all Anna, the real Anna.

Elsa collapsed at the trunk of the tree and cried; she buried her head in her hands and sobbed her heart out, because of this she didn't notice the other girl had begun to hastily make her way over to her the second she started crying.

Anna's face was now downcast, she had to somehow convince Elsa that it was her, even though she didn't have a clue what was going on right now or how Elsa had gotten here, she knew that if they were going to figure this out and deal with the situation in Arendelle, she would have to first get Elsa to trust her.

The moment she saw Elsa begin to cry her heart began to ache for her, she couldn't imagine how hard this must be for her to understand, heck even she was having trouble understanding how it had happened. But she hated seeing her sister like this, so alone and afraid ..…it reminded Anna of how she was shortly after Elsa had shut her out, she was so scared that she had something wrong, that she had pushed her sister away from her, and that she would never see her again, she had spent many night crying herself to sleep, she still did on some rare occasions .

But she had to put aside those feelings, her sister needed her this time , and she had to be strong for Elsa's sake.

Not even thinking about it Anna had begun to make her way towards Elsa, and before the younger girl could react, she was pulled into a tight embrace. Looking up she found it was the girl calling herself Anna that was now hugging her, not even caring who it was she instantly latched on, pulling the older girl closer and holding her tightly, the hug felt warm and comforting, she kept holding on as her sobs died down slowly.

After Anna was sure Elsa had stopped crying she slowly released her from the hug, Elsa had her head faced down towards the ground. Anna placed her hand on the smaller girls chin and lifted her face up so she could see her, Elsa's eyes were now red from crying, and tears were still staining her cheeks and her hair was a bit out of place.

Smiling softly at the blond, she wiped the tears of her cheeks and fixed her hair, Elsa smiled slightly at this. But Anna could tell there was still some anxiety and caution in the younger girl. She had to get Elsa to believe her.

Placing her hand on the younger girl's cheek, Anna leaned closer to Elsa so that their faces were only centimetres from each other.

"Elsa it is me, I am Anna" she said while staring directly into her bright blue eyes, "im telling the truth you've got to believe me" she said giving her a pleading look, her eyes holding back tears of her own.

Elsa continued to stare into the older girl's eyes , they were sincere and didn't appear to be lying, a look of concentration appeared on Elsa as she raised her hands to 'Anna' and placed them on her face. The older girl stood still with a look of slight confusion as Elsa began to play around with her face, moving her cheeks around. She poked at her face in random places, and tweaked her nose, she kept moving her face around and even grabbed Anna's hair at one point, combing her fingers through her reddish brown locks.

Anna kept still while Elsa continued her inspection, slightly confused at what the young princess was trying to accomplish.

Elsa continued her inspection until she suddenly stopped, her hands held the older girls cheeks apart up towards her ears, stretching her face out in a strange smile like look. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open as she stared at the girls face with a look of realisation and relief.

"it is you Anna" Elsa said her face still stuck in its shocked appearance as she took her hands of Anna's face, much to Anna's relief as she rubbed her cheeks to make the soreness go away.

Before she could react Anna was knocked over in the snow by Elsa who tackled her into a hug, her face buried into Anna's waist as they landed on the ground. They stayed there for a moment just hugging each other close, savouring the warmth of the each other.

They both got up, Elsa was now looking at Anna in awe. Noticing the younger girls look Anna said "what is it Elsa?"

Elsa looked slightly confused again.

"But Anna why are you so big, and what was that weird circle thing that grabbed me ? " she said looking at Anna for answers.

Anna now had a slightly worried look on her face, but tried not to let it show. She decided she would have to tell Elsa the truth.

"Elsa, I don't know how or why but that magical portal whatever it was, it brought you to the future, im eighteen now and you're twenty one" she said softly trying to break it too her softly

Elsa now had a wide eyed look on her face, her mouth hung open slightly as she lowered her head down the stare at the ground. She was in shock, one minute she's asleep in her bed, next to her little sister who was younger than her, and now she was somehow in the future and Anna was all grown up and apparently there was another her who was even more grown up.

She did the only thing her seven year old mind could do in this situation.

Elsa fainted.

* * *

**So how was it ? , this took me a few days to write since I'm in Year 11 now and believe me the workload is intense, but this only makes me want to write fanfiction even more **

**I've been inspired lately and I want to write more than ever , especially this Fic. **

**so Please Review and tell me what you think , I deeply value your input since it tells me what you guys want to see . so please REVIEW !**

**ALSO ! there was a movie reference in this chapter IF you can spot it , I will give you a shout out In the next chapter and maybe an OC in future chapters, but you have to name the movie and the reference that appeared. **

**I will try and update within the next two weeks , I really liked writing the first chapter , so tell me what you liked and what you want to see**

**until next time - Iamgoku**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's chapter 2 for you guys, I was planning to upload it on Thursday but I was busy working on assignments ( that I still haven't finished) **

**this chapter is Elsa-centric, the next chapter will have young Elsa ( gotta come up with a nickname for her , maybe Elsie or something ) and Anna, they MIGHT meet Kristoff next chapter , im not sure yet. **

**I am sorting thing's out with my Beta-Reader , but for now im trying my best with punctuation and grammar , but it may not be 100%.**

**I have also planned out at least 3 Arcs for the story so far, **

**Arc 1 : the movie arc. **

**Arc 2: the Princess Arc.( which will contain some graphic violence and real angst and stuff so I may have to up the rating of this fic ) **

**and Arc 3: The Nightmare Arc ( which by popular demand - AKA jack wouldn't shut up until I gave him a cameo, will contain the Guardians who team up with Elsa and Anna, and Elsie to stop Pitch who wishes to use Elsa's younger self to spread fear using her powers for himself) **

**Disclaimer : sadly I do not own Frozen, or any other character that appears here which is owned by any pre-existing copy right , I do however own my OC's ( or maybe the people who I have based them off due , were still organising it ) **

**Iamgoku: so yeah this chapter will be Elsa-rific for those of you who love her ( who doesn't , she's awesome ) **

**( wind blows through the door ) **

**Jack Frost: HEY ! **

**Iamgoku: ...what's up? **

**Jack Frost : don't act all innocent you jerk ! I got the crap kicked out of me last chapter cause of you. **

**Iamgoku: ( tries to supress laughter) yeah , that was hilarious. **

**Jack Frost : you try being chased around by an insanely jealous Tooth Fairy, she maimed me I places that should not be maimed !.**

**Iamgoku: serves you right for being all creepy and weird on Elsa, she's way to young for you...like 300+ years too young. **

**Jack Frost: LOVE KNOWS NO BOUNDARIES,ELSA AND I SHALL BE TOGETHER , IT IS DESTINY. **

**Iamgoku: -_- ...right ...destiny , isn't this the same thing you were telling me about Rapunzel like two months ago. **

**Jack Frost: ...Ummmm well...you see. **

**Iamgoku: you cant decide can you ! **

**Jack Frost: BUT THERE BOTH SO AMAZING , I cant choose between such beautiful creatures , Rapunzel is like the sunlight which warms my heart , and Elsa is the cold wind which brushed against my soul. **

**Iamgoku: (O)_(o) ... I have no idea WTF you're talking about man , but seriously SORT YOUR PRIORITIES OUT SHAKESPEARE. or ill lock you in a room with Rapunzel , Elsa and Tooth and we can see what they think about your inner feelings...and most likely want inflict womanly wrath upon you. ( Tooth was bad enough , I can almost pity what all three of them would do ...almost . **

**without further ado , I present Frozen In Time Chapter 2 **

* * *

Queen Elsa of Arendelle slept soundly in her new bed. Even though the bed itself and the sheets were made from snow and frost, she felt warm and content, like nothing in the world mattered anymore. Her ice castle was truly a magnificent sight to behold, she had finally just stopped trying to hide her powers and just let it go, in doing so she found true beauty in herself and her abilities that she never knew was there.

This however was not the case several hours earlier, after her coronation everything had been going fine, the guests were enjoying themselves, the other nobles were discussing things such as trade and matters of state, everything was going just as it should have been. That is until Anna had shown up out of the middle of nowhere with some guy, Prince Han's if she recalled correctly. And Anna had started rambling on about things before asking if she would give them her blessing for marriage, she couldn't believe it, Anna had only just met this man and she already wanted to get married.

Elsa had been shocked to say the least, Anna had always been a bit impulsive and reckless, but this was something else entirely.

she had said no of course there was absolutely no way she was going to let her little sister marry this guy just like that, even though she knew Anna would react negatively, she was just doing what was right and looking out for her, she was too young to understand anyway.

Elsa had than tried to end the celebrations and send the guests home before anything else could happen, she was beginning to feel her powers acting up and she was having trouble holding them in, and then Anna had made everything worse.

**(Flashback)**

Elsa had just told the guards that the party was over and to close the gates, Anna had instantly run up to her to try and stop her, but she pulled of one of Elsa's gloves in her rush, not knowing she only wore them to protect her and the others from her powers.

"Give me my glove_"_ she had said trying to retrieve it, but Anna only moved away preventing her from grabbing it.

Anna only gave her a protesting look in return, mistaking her anxious movements for Elsa not wanting to answer her questions, to avoid her like she had for so long.

"Elsa please, please I can't live like this anymore" she said sadly, pleading with her sister to listen to her for once.

Elsa's response shocked and hurt Anna deeply.

"Then leave" Elsa replied looking hurt, she couldn't deal with all this being thrown at her so suddenly. Anna didn't understand, nobody understood how she felt, how she wasn't allowed to feel.

'_Conceal, don't feel, don't feel!' _She repeated in her head, her constant reminder not to let her emotions out, not again. She couldn't afford to let herself endanger anyone ever again, couldn't afford to hurt Anna ever again.

Trying to block out the look of heartbreak on Anna's face, she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Elsa slowly turned away trying to make her way to the main door but was interrupted by Anna.

"What did I ever do to you" she said, desperately seeking an answer, all these years Elsa had blocked her out and pushed her away. She couldn't take it anymore she needed answers!

"Enough Anna" Elsa replied , she was trying to stay calm and make her way out of the room without causing a scene, but more and more people began to look at her, she tried to avoid there looks of confusion and surprise.

Anna continued though "No, why w-why do you shut me out, why do you shut the world out"

With each word spoken Elsa grew more and more distressed, she was just doing this for Anna's own good! , for the good of the kingdom, Elsa remembered her parents telling her this, that until she learned to control her abilities, she would have to keep them a secret from everyone, especially Anna. But they never told her what to do in a situation like this.

It was too much to handle, all the years of repressed emotions began to boil up inside begging for release, she was about to explode and she could feel it , she could feel.

The anger and frustration of having to hide her powers for so long, the death of their parents which had her thrust into this position much sooner than she was ready for. The sadness and grief of having to ignore her own sister for thirteen years, who was now pushing her and pushing her to her limit, Anna had no idea how much she had sacrificed just for her sake. How much she had suffered just as she had, if not worse.

Elsa lived through thirteen years of solitude in fear of harming people, and Anna's next sentence was the final straw.

"What are you so afraid of?"

Elsa had reached the door, and after hearing Anna say that just couldn't take it anymore.

"I said enough!" She screamed, unleashing a torrent of frost which spread out in front of her, hardening and forming protruding spikes.

Immediately everyone close to her backed up, Elsa looked at the guest's whose faces were now full of shock and fear, she heard frightened whispers filling the room of sorcery and witchcraft.

Elsa's gaze fell on Anna, who was now looking at her in shock, and there was a touch of fear in her eyes, this made Elsa feel even worse.

"E-Elsa…?" Anna whispered.

Before she could continue however Elsa had hastily opened the main door and rushed out of the hall, not wanting to face them or Anna, not after this, now they'd fear her, now they'd hate her, she'd be persecuted and hunted and imprisoned, or worse killed.

She had to get away.

**(Flashback End)**

Elsa's dreams had been filled with happiness and fun, of her childhood when she used to play with Anna and she didn't have to worry about her powers being a curse, she dreamt of her parents being alive again and they were a full family again.

This did not last however, Elsa started to slowly toss and turn , her face contorted in fear and distress as she whimpered softly , trying to block out the images that plagued her mind as her good dreams turned into a nightmare.

_she was with her parents and Anna in a darkly lit room, they were all looking at her with disappointment and shame, she stood in front of them chained and tied , preventing her from moving at all. _

_She looked up at them in confusion. _

"_m-mama , p-papa w-wha"_

_She was interrupted however when Anna suddenly slapped her in the face, this sent her down on her knee's. _

_Looking up at her younger sister with a pained and shocked expression, she saw that Anna was glaring at her with a look so cold even Elsa was affected by it. _

"_Shut up you freak" Anna said _

"_A-Anna…..why?" Elsa said, trying to make sense of the situation. _

"_Because it's what you deserve" she answered giving Elsa a twisted smile which made Elsa's cringe. _

"_She's right Elsa" came her father's reply, his face had the same cold look on it._

"_You are a disgrace to our family and the entire kingdom" he said as Elsa shakily stood to her feet, she tried to move closer but the chains seemed to tighten, holding her in place. _

"_We should have made Anna our successor" he said putting his arm on Anna's shoulder. "She is the obvious choice for queen, she isn't cursed like you, she doesn't endanger and hurt people like you do"_

"_But it was an accident" Elsa cried trying to defend herself. _

"_AN ACCIDENT" Anna yelled, walking up to her sister and shoving her in the chest. "I almost died Elsa and you stand there and say it was an accident". _

"_B-But I-I didn't mean to.." She tried to say, tears now slowly falling down her face as she tried to explain. _

"_We should have known you'd never be able to control your powers Elsa" her mother said interrupting her, Elsa turned to her mother. _

"_N-Not you too mamma" she said pleadingly, her mother wouldn't treat her like this, would she? _

"_You were trouble ever since you were born" her mother said coldly "and then you ended up almost killing Anna, our one normal child" _

"_No I didn't mean to" Elsa cried pulling against her restraints. _

"_Why should we listen to anything you say" Said Anna "I tried to get your attention for years, but you just ignored me and left me alone to suffer" _

"_P-Please j-just l-let me explain" Elsa said pleading with them to let her try and explain herself. _

_This time her mother made her way towards Elsa, when she reached her eldest daughters side Elsa looked up, a flicker of hope in her eyes that her mother would listen to her, these thoughts were dashed however when she received another slap to the face, this time much harder than the one Anna had given her, it caused Elsa to fall to the ground completely, a hand clutching her now bruised flesh. _

_Elsa was shaking as tears now flowed unchecked from her eyes, her mother had a look of disgust on her face , as if she was staring at a rabid animal and not her own daughter._

"_W-W-Why?" Elsa sobbed holding the right side of her face in pain. _

_Her mother suddenly grabbed Elsa's hand away from her face and struck her again. _

"_Because…you …are …nothing…but …a…monster" she said slapping her again and again between each word, Elsa dropped to the floor her face red from the repeated abuse her mother was giving her, she was shaking and crying from the treatment, she peered up to see her father and sister smiling in amusement at her weak and abused state._

_But it didn't end there Elsa screamed in pain and shock as she was pulled up by her hair , her mother having grabbed her braid and yanked Elsa upon onto her knee's. _

"_you are not fit to be called my daughter" she said as she leaned down to Elsa's face "you're a sick depraved creature who does nothing but cause destruction and pain to those you meet" she spat . _

_Her mother than let go and slowly walked back to the king and Anna , pausing briefly to turn back and give Elsa another withering glare that penetrated to her very soul . _

"_I should never have given birth to you" she said lowly as she re-joined the others. _

_As soon as those words left her mother's mouth, Elsa felt as though her body was broken both physically and emotionally. She just couldn't comprehend what was happening, why her family were treating her like this. _

_She suddenly felt herself being lifted up off the ground, two guards had grabbed her arms and roughly pulled her to her feet, she turned once again to her parents and Anna. They were now smiling at her , but there eyes were narrowed , making Elsa suddenly feel even worse as if something terrible was about to happen. _

"_I see your wondering what we're smiling about sweetheart" said her mother in a false caring tone_

_Elsa continued to stare as her father continued_

"_You see Elsa we've come to a decision, you've proven to be much too dangerous to be allowed to roam around freely or to be even considered a proper human being" he said "and seeing as Anna is eighteen now anyway, she is of age where she can take the thrown, she'll be the only one who can with what's going to happen to you "her father said with smug grin._

"_W-What d-do you mean, what's g-going to h-happen to me" Elsa choked out, her voice cracking and her face red from tears and the repeated assault se had been through as her head darted from Anna and their parents. _

"_well sweetie you see , we had thought about locking you in the dungeon for the rest of your pathetic excuse for a life" her mother answered , still using the same tone of false love and care which made Elsa wince just from hearing it. _

"_But then that would be too good for you" she continued "we couldn't risk you escaping and causing any more harm to our kingdom, so we decided on a more permanent solution"_

_Elsa's eyes widened at the word permanent, she was filled with further dread as she looked at Anna who gave her an absolutely devious smile, and ran her finger across her neck in a slicing motion. _

_She looked absolutely horrified now, the guards who had been holding Elsa began to drag her towards a door as her family followed, she tried to struggle and fight, but nothing seemed to work, not even her powers were working. _

_Elsa's eyes were assaulted by a blinding light, which when it died away she found herself outside, in a large courtyard, there were people everywhere, servants, commoners, nobles even. They were all yelling at her and cursing her, she was lead through the crowd slowly as people began to throw rocks at her, she tried to shield herself but there was just too many, they even threw rotten food at her at one point. _

_The guards had dragged her up onto some kind of stage which stood above the crowds of people, buts that's not what caught her attention. _

_It was the wooden stocks. _

_A few feet ahead of her sat the wooden contraption, and she was being dragged closer and closer to it every second until finally they were right in front of her, she was held down forcibly so that her head and hands fit into the slots, she winced as the top layer was slammed down onto her neck and wrists. She looked down at the crowds, who were now staring at her with looks of cheer and anticipation,a few more people threw rocks at her, hitting her in her face which she was now fully powerless to protect. _

_She than heard footsteps approach her from behind and the slow grind of something being dragged along the ground, she already knew what it was. With each footstep the person took Elsa's breathing became harder and harder, tears were once again streaming down her face, her bloodshot eyes were wide and full of fear. _

'_This can't be happening' she thought , her family loved her, they would never harm her , let alone let her be killed like this, like some common criminal sentenced to death , even after the abuse she had just suffered from them , she couldn't bring herself to believe it to be true. This had to be some trick, a cruel joke played on her as some kind of retribution for what she had done, Elsa kept thinking that in a minute they would drop the act and say it was all a prank and that they were sorry. _

_But with each step closer and the continuing grinding noise came closer she felt her heart ache more and more with fear and grief. _

_She remembered the words her parents and Anna had said to her. _

"_Shut up you freak"_

"_It's what you deserve"_

"_Disgrace to our family"_

"_Sick depraved creature"_

"_Monster"_

_They thought she was a monster, some lesser creature that didn't deserve to live. Some diseased animal that had to be put down, Elsa just couldn't take it anymore and was about to scream out in denial when she heard a loud thud just behind her head. _

_Craning her neck as far as she could to see, her eyes were filled with horror and dread at the person standing before her, Elsa's mouth opened in disbelief. _

_There stood Anna with a grin etched across her face, her arm resting against a large executioners axe. _

"_Surprised?" she said while looking down at her older sister's restrained form , her face tear stained and red, her hair was a mess and her dress now had cuts and tears in it , not to mention stain from the rotten food, she looked like a mess but Anna didn't really think it mattered due to what was coming next. _

"_A-A-Ana?" Elsa chocked out, her voice was now gravely and broken. Her breathing started to fasten again as she stared up at her little sister, who showed her such love and kindness in the past, was now standing there with her death quite literally in hand. _

"_P-Please Anna, don't d-do this please" she begged trying to get through to whatever part of her little sister was still in there. _

"_why shouldn't I monster, you've caused nothing but pain and heartache your whole life, im only giving you what you deserve and this kingdom what it deserves, a proper leader who isn't some freak who endangers lives constantly" she said as she took her arm of the axe and placed both hand on its grip, and slowly raised it up to Elsa's eye level as if too put more fear into her and intimidate her with the sharp edge of the blade._

_Elsa's eyes were now focused on the blade placed in front of her face, her survival instincts kicking in as she tried to trash against the stocks, desperate for release. She couldn't die like this, not here, not today. Not by the hands of her sister who she had loved so dearly and sacrificed so much just to protect her, even if protecting her meant shutting her out, she had done it with Anna's best interest at heart. _

"_B-BUT Y-YOU CAN'T DO THIS ANNA, I-IM' YOUR S-SISTER I LOVE YOU" Elsa sobbed desperately trying to convey her emotions to Anna, begging her to remember all the times they had spent as children and all the times she had played with Anna, comforted her when she was scared or had a nightmare, when she had stayed by her side when she was sick, or took care of her when she had fallen and scrapped her knee. All these memories and experiences flashed through her mind as Anna raised the axe over Elsa's head. _

"_NO ANNA PLEASE YOU CANT DO THIS PLEASE" she cried "PLEASE JUST STOP"_

_Anna smiled gleefully as she held the axe up above Elsa's head, starring deep into her sister's piercing blue bloodshot eyes that were now begging and pleading her not to do it. _

"_SEE YA SIS" she yelled as she swung the axe down finally. _

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" Elsa screamed as she awoke in fear , she was crying and her face was covered in sweat, her hair stuck to her face and her eyes were wide with absolute terror.

Elsa was breathing heavy and had a death grip on her blankets, she worriedly glanced around the room, she was still in her bed in the ice palace. But now her bed was an absolute mess, the blankets and sheets were sprawled all over the place, and in her nightmare induced fear she had knocked over a large ice ornament that sat next to her bed, it now lay on the floor in pieces.

She was still shaken up from her dreams, putting a hand on her chest to steady herself all she felt was the pounding of her heart, it was beating so fast. She couldn't get the image out of her head of Anna's face as she had executed her, it was full of glee and evil. Elsa would be haunted by that image for some time, she just knew it.

Shakily getting up out of bed she left her bedroom and decided she needed some air to clear her head. She made her way through the halls which were shimmering in the moonlight being shone through the ice itself, it was somewhat comforting to Elsa as she made her way out to the balcony.

The moon shone its light done upon the northern mountain and Elsa's ice castle stood out like a beacon in the barren cold heights, she felt rather proud of herself for creating such a thing, her own private sanctuary, a fortress where she could be free and not have to worry about harming anyone else…...or anyone harming her.

She was still shaken from the nightmare, it had seemed so real. She could still feel the phantom pain of her mother slapping her repeatedly while calling her such vile things. She knew in reality her mother would never do such things, neither would her father or Anna. But the nightmare was so real she just couldn't stop thinking about it.

Which also got her thinking about Anna, was she alright, should she have left Anna back there by herself, and with that Han's guy, something about him rubbed her the wrong way, what would happen to Arendelle in her absence , would Anna be able to keep the peace. Anna was the nicest kindest person Elsa had ever known, but in reality she knew that running a kingdom was a very heavy responsibility, she didn't know what to do. Should she stay here or go back to Arendelle?

And there was something else on her mind, she had a strange feeling that she couldn't pinpoint it, she had experienced something like it before she knew she had.

Elsa suddenly clutched her head in pain, her body was struggling to hold itself upright as she was assaulted by strange images.

There was a strange green glow , and then it changed to a strange vortex like shape which seemed to be strangling her, weird markings flashed in her head which made her feel even more disoriented. And then their came a high pitched voice which filled her head with screams.

_'ANNA ANNA WAKE UP WAKE UP PLEASE! YOU GOT TO HELP ME'_

Which was followed by an image of a blurry figure, it was small about the height of a child and was surrounded by darkness.

Than it suddenly stopped, the visions faded and Elsa found her mind was once again clear. She stood up slowly, holding onto the balcony as to steady herself.

What was that? , was it merely her overworked imagination playing tricks on her, or was it some form of daydream or more likely a continuing nightmare of some kind?.

Elsa couldn't put her finger on it, it seemed so real. Even more real than her nightmare, it was if it was actually happening… if it actually had happened to her, a long time ago.

Elsa decided to retire to bed once again, she was exhausted both mentally and physically. She hoped that this time she could have a good night's rest, and that it would ease her troubled mind.

Miles away from Elsa's ice castle unbeknownst to her, Anna had sought out shelter and was now resting inside a small dry cave she had found, and curled up next to her was a younger version of Elsa, sleeping soundly against her now older sisters side.

* * *

**your thoughts on this chapter ? , I've never really written a nightmare before so It may have been a bit bad. **

**I am really enjoying writing for this story and have already planned out several things for the next chapter, including MORE CUTE LITTLE ELSA, more ANNA MOMENTS , and even more FLASHBACKS AND FEELS. so yeah I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**Also I still haven't gotten any replies for the movie reference in chapter one , try and find it and I will give you a shoutout and an OC for future chapter. **

**Please review and tell me what you think , what I should improve on , AND WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE . your thoughts help me more than you know. **

**Until next time **

**- Iamgoku**


End file.
